Not Just A Matter Of Convenience
by VerbogenVerwogen
Summary: Neither of them can settle down and it's only with each other that they can be really free and happy.Fuu/Mugen/Jin


_**Not Just A Matter Of Convenience **_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Warning(s)**: Being a threesome fic, you get Mugen/Fuu, Jin/Fuu and Mugen/Jin (or Jin/Mugen). Also: mentions of sex, present tense, somewhat odd resolution of a potentially angsty situation? Bad writing, too.

**Notes:** I tried to give all three pairings justice and then show how/why a threesome could develop. Concrit/praise/whatever is loved.

...

The thing about partings is that sometimes, even though you desperately want to leave someone or something behind, you somehow never quite manage to get rid of that thing or person. Just like a parasite, it grabs hold of your body and conquers your vital organs.

Though Fuu has parted ways with Mugen and Jin for the time being, she, as she walks into the direction of her home, has that funny feeling in her tummy. It's not sadness because the emotion is too giddy, too excited; Fuu feels like dancing and singing at the same time.

And, just as she reaches the next town, Fuu realises what the feeling was: it was premonition.

"What the hell?" Mugen says, horror so evident on his face that it makes Fuu giggle like a madwoman. But she can also see something else: it's not striking, but underneath the facade of disgust and anger, there's something like relief, too. Of course, being the man he is, Mugen would rather die than admit that he's glad to see them again.

Jin, ever the quiet and stoic one, doesn't say a thing, but merely adjusts his glasses and sighs exactly once. It seems that he's resigned himself to his fate. But, the relief in his eyes and the slightly less tense way he's holding himself, tells Fuu that he's also pleased.

"So it means that we'll just travel together, yes?" Fuu asks, rubbing her hands excitedly at the prospect of not having to be on her own. And it's not only because it's convenient to have Jin and Mugen at her side, it's also because - with them around - she feels a lot less lonely.

...

Sooner or later, Fuu always expected to end up kissing Mugen. So when it finally happens, some two years after they've been on the run together, Fuu's only mental reaction to Mugen's lips against hers is "well, finally".

It's always been there - that passion and tension that rather than pushing them apart, also drew them to each other. And Fuu has only been waiting for Mugen to realise that.

Mugen's kiss is bruising and rough; the way he pulls her to him is nearly brutal - but Fuu doesn't push him away. Because, as she's no lady, she doesn't need to be kissed gently nor have her cheek caressed reassuringly.

Only ladies wait for heroes.

Heroes who don't exist and break young ladies' hearts once their deed is done.

Fuu doesn't need that. None of that.

No, Fuu thinks, as she returns the kiss with the same fervour, she wants Mugen to take her, to claim her, so that she'll be his forever.

It's rather unromantic how Mugen pushes her down the grass and - with gestures that aren't very gentle - undoes the robe of her kimono. It's even less romantic when, pushing her legs apart, Mugen positions himself and enters her.

Fuu cries out - the intrusion is painful and Mugen's frenzy movements aren't making things any better. But, as she feels his messy hair brushing her cheek and his sweaty, calloused hand against her hips, hears his groans, Fuu knows that Mugen - while not a hero or romantic - won't abandon her.

No, as he slows down and kisses her - this time nearly gently - Fuu knows that this is _real _.

...

It's a weird chain of circumstances involving too much alcohol and Mugen out cold in another room that have her and Jin end up in the current situation: both of them sharing the same bed and their bodies covered only by bedsheets.

Although they've just been as close as two humans can possibly be, neither of them are flustered in the least. Fuu hasn't been a virgin for a while now and it's not like Jin has ever shown his feelings openly.

The rare times he did, Fuu knows that it wasn't about her - it's not like she expects him to show any grand sentiments now. She knows that he cares, but she also knows that he never was nor ever will fully be hers.

For the longest, Fuu has known that Jin's heart already belongs to another woman. So she wonders why Jin allowed himself to become involved with her tonight. He could have - no, should have stopped it. The alcohol couldn't have clouded his senses that much.

Perhaps, it was despair - the most human of emotions.

"Don't you ever plan on seeing her again?" Fuu asks, not sure why but the question has always been on her mind.

Jin just shakes his head - his long hair falling into his face.

_He's beautiful_, Fuu realises, _beautiful and embittered and yet so strong - maybe I've always wanted him and didn't have the courage to act out on my desires until tonight_.

"She's better off without me."

If Jin is sad, his face doesn't reveal any emotions, yet Fuu believes that he's frowning more than usual and that his eyes are just a tad bit sadder.

"Maybe that's what you think," Fuu says, but she knows that Jin is right: he's a wandering warrior, dispossessed of any glory or respect that should have naturally been his right. Haunted by his past, Jin will remain a vagabond up until the day he dies.

It doesn't trouble her in the least because Fuu hasn't got anywhere to go either; however, not every woman could handle that. It's hard to be with a man you can't settle down with.

Fuu shivers and Jin looks at her; then, he shifts closer to her - so close that their elbows touch. And it's only now that Fuu reddens because she recalls how tender he was with her. How considerate. While Mugen's kisses are rough, Jin was only gentle, taking his time to explore her, make her feel good as he became one with her.

And she realises that, through all this time, Jin has always been her pillar; the person she could rely on when she was in trouble.

"Are you going to tell him about this?" Jin asks. "I won't say a word -so you don't have to worry."

Fuu's eyes widen and she wonders how long Jin has known. She feels like crying and laughing at the same time. Is she really that obvious?

"I don't know, to be honest. I don't know."

Because, though Mugen makes her feel crazy-wild with passion, it's Jin she feels warm and comfortable with.

...

It shouldn't have surprised her, Fuu believes.

The line between hatred and lust (or is it love?) has always been very thin - in fact, it's Fuu personal conviction that no such line exists.

After all, when you hate someone, fingers itching to draw your sword and split that person in half - there's something like love involved. Because killing is very much like wanting to own someone, wanting to imprint yourself so deeply into that person's mind that they'll never ever let go of you again.

And love - in all its forms - is very much like hatred because you can't let go: your thoughts always bring you back to this one particular person.

As Fuu watches, Mugen and Jin, she realises this. She knows that Jin, with his hair all undone and face flushed as Mugen is on his knees and sucking his cock, wants to own and be owned by Mugen. And she also knows that Mugen, as he deep-throats Jin, wants the same from him.

They both need and are needed. Both give and are given.

It's a beautiful sight and, as Fuu watches, she wonders whether she isn't redundant. Because what can you you offer when the puzzle is already a whole?

She turns to run away, but a twig breaks and the illusion is broken.

A voice stops Fuu from leaving.

In the end, everything is resolved in a much cleaner way than Fuu could have ever envisioned possible. It's so simple that it's nearly laughable.

And, of course, Mugen is the one who solves the problem.

For someone who's just been giving another man a blow job, Mugen looks surprisingly non-plussed. "You have to learn to be more inconspicuous when watching people getting it on."

Fuu simply stares. Where's the horror, the mortification at having been caught?

She doesn't want to admit it out loud, but it's disappointing: she wanted to have a bit more drama - like have two gorgeous men fighting over her. But no, Mugen and Jin don't look like they are going to draw swords any time soon.

Jin merely looks embarrassed. He discreetly pushes his glasses up his nose. He looks like he'd rather be anywhere else than here right now. It seems, as he rubs his temples, that Mugen's loud voice is giving him a headache.

"I knew you were there from the get-go," Mugen says simply and shrugs. "Jin knew as well - though bastard doesn't want to admit it."

Fuu flashes a glare at Jin - he doesn't look away and then nods; he looks a bit guilty.

"It didn't bother you?"

"No," Mugen says and grins smugly."Should it have?"

Fuu shakes her head. "B-but I mean - it's just that you two being together is a bit unexpected."

"It's not any stranger than you being with either of us," Mugen replies. And then grins some more - obviously pleased with himself; Jin looks irritated and Fuu can see that he's clenching his fist. He mutters "idiot" under his breath.

As she glances at Mugen grinning like a madman, Fuu realises that he knows. Not only about her having seen them, but that she's been with Jin as well.

"And not stranger than all three of us being together. At the same time," Mugen says, confirming Fuu's thoughts to the fullest.

"That-" Fuu starts to say, but Mugen interferes by pulling her close to him - his hands clasped around her waist possessively. He turns to look at Jin; he moves closer to Fuu as well and - gently yet firmly - places a hand against her shoulder. The glance he throws at Mugen is both challenging yet welcoming too. Fuu thinks that there's something alarmingly suggestive in the way Jin and Mugen look at each other.

And yet, they're both holding on to her as well.

It's in this moment that all of Fuu's worries and anxieties are swept away.

"I think it's obvious that both of us need you as much as you need us. We all need each other, so I don't see any problem. Besides, it's not like there's anyone to object to it."

And Fuu laughs because it's true: they're all on the run from something. Neither of them can settle down and it's only with each other that they can be really free and happy.

...


End file.
